Talk:Gaiperon-Class Multideck Astro Assault Carrier
Length Where did the 410 meter figure come from? If you would put in a link to the source, that would be great. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :From the Japanese Wikipedia article which itself sources the Official Space Battleship Yamato Gamilas Mecha Book, specifically page 61 of it. Judge King (talk) 00:12, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:35, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Cannons The 3 cannons in question are on the bottom and sides of the ship as seen in a model kit I purchased. :I'm not questioning the number of cannons. The problem is that the writer of the armaments information didn't include a reference. Any self-respecting wiki has references for its readers in the articles themselves, just in case anyone does question something in the future. Without a reference, the information doesn't look any more reliable than imagination or a lucky guess--and it leaves a clean-up job for other article editors. I'm hoping that the person who put in the information will supply a reference. :For a reference, please don't use a photograph of a plastic model. A model is evidence only of the model and not of the "real" in-universe ship. Use something that's more legitimate and more likely to be accurate, such as an episode, the official 2199 website, an interview with someone involved with the production, or one of the mecha books. There are links to the official website's mecha pages in some Garmillas ship articles. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::How are the models not evidence, these are (As far as I can tell) offical, aren't they made to be accurate to the show? anyway I'll check the website later tonight to see if the information backs up the imagery? 15:41, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I should be more specific. A model can be appropriate evidence, but only if nothing better is available, which certainly is not the case here (the page already cites the Garmillas mecha book, for starters). A model does not exist in-universe, and there is the possibility of a model lacking some details that the "real" in-universe version has, even if it is official. References are put in for the benefit of present and future readers and therefore should be as accessible as possible, and websites and books are easier for readers to access than models. Most importantly, though, it's just a matter of credibility. A model doesn't come across as serious enough as a reference to some readers if written material is available. -- BlueResistance (talk) 05:13, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Just to clear things up, I DID NOT look at the model kits for refference. I looked at the mech pages from the website. --Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 04:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, but regardless of the source of your information, please insert a reference. There are other pages on this wiki (and other Wikia sites) that you can use as examples. The key point is that if information in articles is backed up with sources, it's more reliable and credible. -- BlueResistance (talk) 01:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC)